freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Oz Films
This company, also known as The Oz Film Manufacturing Company, produced silent films based off L. Frank Baum's books, most notably the Oz series. Every one of them has bombed commercially. The movies they make has various colors and custom theme's playing over it, like in silent films. Scare Factor Original Version: Medium to nightmare. The rather cold, lifeless stare of Vivian may creep and freak some people out. The music that accompanies the logo on some of the films may also add to the scare factor, along with the old film scratches. "Close-up" Variant: Nightmare. The "in-your-face" style of the logo is bound to scare many unsuspecting viewers that were expecting the normal variant. Not to mention that this variant is usually silent. Did you know? The woman in this logo is silent film actress Vivian Reed (1894-1989). She was a part of Oz Film Company. She was an Ozma head that used to be the logo. 23 years after the defunct of the logo, she retired from acting in films. She died in July 19, 1989 at the age of 95. Trivia * This may be the first scary logo. * If you look closely at the Ozma Head, the body of the Ozma Head is shown. Category:1914 Category:Black and White Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Zooming Logos Category:Extremely Rare Logos Category:O Category:Z Category:F Category:I Category:L Category:M Category:C Category:P Category:A Category:N Category:Y Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Quiet logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1914 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1915 Category:Creepy Category:Face Logos Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:Blue and green logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Villains Category:Horrible made logos Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare the teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare JJEshed Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Splaat Category:Villainesses Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare me Category:Longest ever